


Tired

by shreya_odedra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Baby Scorpius Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreya_odedra/pseuds/shreya_odedra
Summary: Harry fanning over his perfect little family





	Tired

Harry getting home from a long day at work where he solved 2 death eater cases and missed killing curses every minute to see His husband asleep with his mouth open with a sleeping scorp on his chest and he just stands there takes his shoes and robes and jumps in beside them his arm over his little family protectively like nothing was going to take them away from him and fell asleep thinking that his family could not be more perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it was my first piece or writing so please dont be too harsh. Kudos and comments are love xx


End file.
